


Взгляд со стороны

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт заметил это совершенно случайно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляд со стороны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zootexnik](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zootexnik).



Клинт заметил это совершенно случайно.  
После очередного задания – успешно выполненного, на минуточку (как не упускал случая заметить Тони) – вся команда собралась в Башне Мстителей, включая недавно присоединившегося к ним Зимнего солдата.  
Клинт расположился в кресле, напротив Стива и со смешками слушал рассказ того о том, как бедный Роджерс недоумевает зачем Шэрон продолжает пытаться флиртовать, если Стив дал понять ей, что совершенно не заинтересован, когда рядом возник Баки. С двумя чашками кофе. Клинт только хотел было ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, а не многовато ли ему столько на одного и попытаться выпросить себе одну, потому что до кофеварки идти было лень, а кофе хотелось страшно. Но Баки молча уселся рядом со Стивом и отдал – вернее, можно даже сказать вложил в ладонь – ему вторую чашку, но не это удивило Клинта – Барнс и Роджерс, в конце концов, были лучшими друзьями еще когда он даже не родился – а то, что Стив даже не отвлекся от разговора, словно это движение было для него естественным. Таким же естественным, как ходить или, например, дышать.   
Клинту это показалось странным, но он решил списать это на совпадение. Мало ли. И считал так ровно до следующего раза.  
***  
Во второй раз Клинт заметил это, когда они втроем преследовали одного психопата, пытавшегося взорвать Белый дом и захватившего в заложники одного из министров. Им тогда пришлось затаиться в засаде на несколько часов. Но хоть они и были супергероми, есть хотелось так же, если не сильнее, чем обычным людям.   
Поэтому, Стив, натянув бейсболку пониже на глаза и подняв повыше воротник, вызвался быть послом доброй воли, то есть сходить за едой. Клинт перечислил все, что хотелось, а вот Баки повел себя странно и только отмахнулся от вопроса Бартона, продолжая следить через оптический прицел своей винтовки за окном номера, в котором прятался преступник. Клинт тогда еще подумал и даже немного позавидовал тому, что суперсолдаты могут так долго обходиться без еды. Ему бы тоже не помешала такая способность, но на самом деле все оказалось куда сложнее, или же наоборот – намного проще.  
Потому что когда Стив вернулся с бумажным шуршащим пакетом и подставкой, полной стаканчиков с еще дымящимся ароматным кофе, он просто отдал Баки какой-то сверток и два кофе, за что тот, не отрываясь от прицела, поблагодарил Стива едва заметной, но такой необычной улыбкой. Тогда-то Клинт и понял, что эти двое очень странные. Нет, помимо того, что по их венам вместе с кровью бежала небезызвестная сыворотка, они, кажется, еще и мысли умели читать, потому, что понимали друг друга без слов.   
Клинт даже решил при случае проверить эту теорию, но стоило ли говорить, что он потерпел поражение? Или же ошибся в догадках, или парни просто решили не распространяться о своих необычных способностях. Но Клинт почему-то больше всего склонялся к первому варианту.   
***  
С тех самых пор он и начал наблюдать за Стивом и Баки. Клинта удивляло, как он раньше не заметил того, что видел сейчас. Ведь это же было перед глазами. Кажется, его позывной был ошибочен – никакой он не Соколиный глаз, раз не заметил очевидного.   
Для начала стоило сказать, что Стив и Баки были практически неразлучны. Если вы встретили на улице одного из них – знаете, второй появится и очень скоро. Мало того – появится со стаканчиком кофе, обязательно того сорта, который любил другой. Они просто не могли быть по отдельности, всегда и везде были вместе. И выходило, что больше им никто и не нужен был.   
Клин подмечал это и недоумевал – почему? Почему никто не замечает этого? Ведь все, словно на ладони.   
После этого открытия и тренировки предстали в другом свете – Клинт понаблюдал за ними, и ему стало как-то даже немного стыдно, словно он подсмотрел за чем-то очень интимным и личным. Потому что обычные люди, даже напарники и лучшие друзья, знакомые не один десяток лет – не могли похвастаться таким взаимопониманием.   
Стив и Баки дрались так, словно дополняли друг друга: они предугадывали удары и выпады, словно думали одинаково, очень изящно уворачивались от подсечек и тмоу подобное. Кстати, по этой же причини они опрокидывали друг друга на лопатки с равным счетом.   
А что творилось на миссиях…  
Клинт и там решил понаблюдать за ними, когда появлялась возможность. И честно сказать – позавидовал. Чисто по-человечески позавидовал их слаженности. Как оказалось, тренировки были просто развлечением. Даже они с Наташей, насколько хорошо «чувствовали» друг друга в бою и опасных ситуациях, даже радом не стояли с тем, что было между Стивом и Баки.  
Те могли даже не переговариваться по связи, действуя при этом, словно обговаривали каждый шаг. А если им доводилось драться спина к спине, то все, можно было просто посочувствовать тем беднягам, которые решили на них напасть. Потому что… потому что такое понимание и взаимодействие было очень сложно описать словами, на него можно было только любоваться или завидовать, кто уже как хотел. Оно было на интуитивном уровне. По-другому можно назвать только врожденным. И тут снова приходили мысли про единое целое, потому что только у двух половинок может быть обостренное чувство друг на друга.  
Тони после боя как-то даже решил сыронизировать на тему сиамских близнецов. На что парни отреагировали одинаково: посмотрели на него, как на идиота и вскинули брови. Клинт еще тогда подметил, что даже это они делали практически одинаково. Только у Барнса взгляд был чуть более насмешливый. Клинту так и хотелось сказать «Завидуй молча», но он промолчал, продолжая наблюдение.   
И с каждым разом парни удивляли его все больше.  
Потому что чем больше Клинт за ними наблюдал, тем больше разных мелочей подмечал. Так он обратил внимание на то, что у Стива и Баки были одинаковые мелкие привычки, которые были заметны только при близком знакомстве и в обычной жизни. К примеру, это проявлялось в кофе – с того, с чего и начал свою «вахту» Клинт.   
Баки всегда, просто всегда делал две чашки, даже когда Стив не просил или его не было даже в комнате, и так же, ничего не говоря, отдавал ему, когда тот появлялся. Стив только улыбался уголками губ, видимо, так выражая благодарность. Или же Стив – стоило ему пойти в магазин, он всегда покупал что-то – что именно, завесило от ситуации и настроения Барнса – но это было всегда, если даже Баки и не просил. А ответ в обоих случаях был один и тот же – легкая улыбка, адресованная только одному человеку. Клинт с каждым разом чувствовал себя все более и более неуютно, потому что это было на самом деле что-то личное, а он тут решил поиграть в наблюдателя.  
Клинт даже как-то даже пытался поговорить с Наташей.  
– Нат, – выловив ее ночью в общей комнате в Башне Мстителей с большой кружкой кофе, – ты не замечала ничего необычного за Стивом и Баки? – задумчиво спросил Клинт.  
– Что именно ты называешь необычным, спрашивая про двух суперсолдат? – весело вскинула она брови.  
Поэтому, Клинт в ответ усмехнулся, но продолжать дальше этот разговор не захотел, решив сменить тему на более нейтральную.  
***  
Однажды – Стив и Баки отказались жить в Башне Мстителей и остались в квартире в Бруклине – Клинту пришлось без приглашения заявиться к ним домой. Ничего из ряда вон он не увидел, но была одна деталь, которую не увидишь на миссиях или тренировках – Баки открыл дверь в рубашке Стива. Клинт точно это знал, потому что был далеко не мастер в подарках и думал, что практичная вещь лучше любого сувенира, поэтому как-то на Рождество подарил Стиву эту самую рубашку. Можно было подумать, что тот просто передарил ее Баки, но оставалась одна зацепка – Стив сам носил ее несколько раз.   
Потом Клинту еще раз пришлось нарушить выходной парней своим визитом, и он обнаружил то же самое, только теперь Стив был в футболке Баки. Клинт постарался ничем не выдать свое замешательство, но кажется, потерпел поражение – потому что получил два практически идентичных взгляда, когда запнулся на середине фразы, поняв, что парни таскали одежду друг друга. Это, кстати, тоже было в копилку наблюдений.  
Это знание наталкивало на определенные мысли, только Клинт не знал, было ли что-то между Стивом и Баки помимо дружбы, но одно он знал точно – ему бы тоже хотелось разделить что-то похожее с дорогим сердцу человеком. В идеале с Наташей, но...   
Потому что такие отношения… такое бывает только в сказках или легендах про две половинки единого целого.  
Но добило Клинта не это – он подметил еще одно важное обстоятельство. В тот раз они снова собрались в Башне Мстителей после миссии, и он спросил что-то у Стива. Только ответил за него Баки. Причем то, что и нужно было. А Стив посмотрел на Баки, снова улыбнулся той самой улыбкой и вернулся к своему рассказу. После чего повисла неловкая пауза. Клинт банально не знал, как отреагировать, а вот парни непонимающе переглянулись и, нахмурившись, посмотрели на него:  
– Клинт…– настороженно начал Стив.  
– … в чем дело? – закончил Баки за Стива.  
– Да нет, все в порядке, – отмахнулся тот, – просто кое-что вспомнил.  
Стив понимающе кивнул и вернулся к обсуждению чего-то с Баки. Причем, разговаривали, как понял Клинт они мало, все и так прекрасно понимая. Им не нужны были слова. Они их сказали еще семьдесят лет назад, теперь остались только чувства и интуитивное ощущение другого.   
Клинт окинул их быстрым взглядом и вышел на террасу, проветриться. Он только сейчас вспомнил, что вот такие разговоры – когда один договаривал за вторым были не в первый раз, а он только сейчас это осознал. Все уже было заметно и понятно дивным давно. Спустя мгновение дверь тихо отъехала в сторону и рядом, оперевшись на перила встала Наташа.  
– Ты тоже это заметила? – помолчав, спросил Клинт.  
Та кивнула:  
– Такое не заметит лишь слепой, ну или Старк и Уилсон.  
– И давно? – вздохнул Клинт.  
– Сразу же. Даже раньше, когда Стив безоговорочно поверил в Зимнего солдата, стоило тому потерять маску, – поделилась Наташа.  
Клинт усмехнулся:  
– Чувствую себя странно, – затем помолчав, добавил, – идиотом.  
– Не бери в голову, привыкнешь, – тихо фыркнула Наташа.  
– А они…– Клинт не знал, как спросить о таком, но ему нужно было знать точно. Чтобы потом в случае чего не попасть в глупую ситуацию, в которых он последнее время оказывался достаточно часто. Намного чаще, чем раньше.   
– Между ними что-то есть? Ты это хочешь узнать? – посмотрела на него Наташа. Клинт только кивнул в ответ, – а ты сам посмотри, – кивнула она на прозрачную дверь, через которую было видно сидящих в комнате парней.   
Баки неосознанно прижался к плечу Стива своим, они соприкасались коленями и что-то увлеченно смотрели, склонившись над планшетом, иногда фыркая от смеха. Казалось, они сейчас соприкасались всем, чем было возможно. Просто друзья, даже близкие не могли так сидеть.  
– Ну что, как думаешь? – тихо спросила Наташа.  
– Ты права, не заметит только слепой, – согласился Клинт.  
Снова повисла пауза. Клинт рассматривал огни ночного города, раскинувшегося внизу с привычной для него высоты, и думал. Думал о том, что вдвоем видимо переживать трудности все-таки легче. Ведь каких только не было на пути у Стива и Баки, но они со всем справились и остались нормальными людьми.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – вдруг нарушила молчание Наташа.  
Клинт посмотрел вдаль, на темный горизонт и, хмыкнув, грустно улыбнулся:  
– Думаю о том, что, наверное, тоже хотелось бы не одному преодолевать трудности.  
Он не ждал ответа, а уж тем более того, что Наташа положит руку ему на плечо и чуть сожмет пальцы:  
– Ты не один, Клинт, у тебя есть я.   
Клинт растерянно моргнул и повернулся – Наташа улыбалась странной, такой не знакомой, но уже родной улыбкой… 


End file.
